


eight

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, The Thousand Sunny, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: The addition of Franky to the crew really changed things up for the better.Writer's Month prompt #8.
Relationships: Franky & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	eight

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.

The addition of Franky to the crew really changed things up for the better.

For one, they had a shiny new ship to carry them on the rest of their journey. The Merry would be dearly missed, of course, but she was ready to go. They found their peace in a proper sendoff and tried their best to welcome the Thousand Sunny with open arms.

It certainly helped that it was decked out with amazing new features, thanks to Franky himself.

To Luffy, eight seemed like a good number for a crew. Of course, it was pretty small in comparison to some of the more famous crews, but what they lacked in numbers they made up for in strength. Luffy found he quite liked the shock it gave the Navy, when such a small crew was able to do so much.

He’d always be happy to welcome new crewmates, of course. But for the moment, eight was perfect.


End file.
